


Day 4 - Music

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc is at a school dance and the music just feels too loud
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Day 4 - Music

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with not being able to write summaries

It was too loud.

The music reverberated around the room, echoing off the wall and into Marc’s head at ten times the volume. Marc winced away from Aurore, Mirelle, and Jean dancing, covering his ears. 

  
  
He hated parties.

Marc was going to suffer through it anyways. It wouldn’t be good to have a panic attack in front of the entire school. 

Why did he even come?

He glanced at his friends, who were partying without a care. Right. Marc didn’t want to ruin their mood because he was being overwhelmed.

“Marc?”

The boy flinched at the call of his name, turning to whoever said it. Nathaniel stood a couple inches away, staring at Marc concerned. Marc didn’t even notice him approach.

Nathaniel looked him up and down before grabbing his hand. Marc was suddenly really glad for the loud music, because Nathaniel definitely would’ve heard the loud squeak Marc just let out. Without a moment of hesitation, Nathaniel started to pull Marc along towards one of the empty classrooms. 

Quickly closing the door behind them, Nathaniel let go of Marc’s hand, which was met by a disappointed sigh from the writer, before he quickly realized the music wasn’t loud enough to muffle it. Luckily for the smitten ravenette, Nathaniel didn’t seem to notice at all, instead sliding down to the floor. He patted the floor next to him, inviting Marc to join him.

Marc sat down next to Nathaniel, looking questioningly at the boy messing around on his phone. After a couple seconds, Nathaniel plugged in a pair of earbuds and held one out to Marc. 

“Pick a song.” Marc cautiously took the phone from his crush and searched up one of his favorite songs. He put one of the earbuds in his ear, Nathaniel using the other one.

They simply sat there listening to the song together in a comfortable silence. Normally, silence from the other person when it was just them two would make Marc worry himself into the ground, but he didn’t feel like that around Nathaniel right now. It was nice.

“You seemed overwhelmed.”

Marc came out of his trance, turning to Nathaniel, who hurried to explain himself, “The music was loud, and you were covering your ears, and… yeah.” The artist reached up to fiddle with his bangs. 

Marc smiled, “Thanks.”

Nathaniel smiled back, “Anytime.”

As the song came to a close, Nathaniel picked up the phone and set it to a different one.

This routine would continue as the party raged on outside the classroom.

\---

Alix strolled through the hall, crossing her arms. She and Nathaniel were supposed to walk to her house together because they were gonna have a sleepover.

She finally opened the door to Mrs. Mendeleiev’s classroom, peeking around the corner. The girl stifled a laugh, immediately pulling out her phone. 

As Alix snapped pictures of Nathaniel and Marc sleeping on each other, she noted internally that she was so gonna tease Nathaniel over his crush later.


End file.
